Together and Apart
by Countrygurl212
Summary: When Ned breaks up with Moze will he realize what a terrible mistake he's made before it's to late? Noze
1. The Breakup

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG, that would be a dream come true!

Chapter 1

It was a crisp October evening and Moze was sitting on Ned's porch, he was at her side. The leaves were falling and the wind was blowing ever so slightly, but just enough to make her shiver. The sun was setting making it a truly picturesque evening. Ned noticed her shiver and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned in and kissed him passionately, savoring every moment of the perfect night. They sat in comfortable silence for quite a while when Ned finally spoke.

"Moze, I think we should see other people. There I said it." Ned admitted almost defeated.

"W-what?" Moze asked, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"I think we should see other people." Ned tried again. This pained him to say but he knew he would be making a choice that would be only for the better… or so he thought.

"You know since we have only been dating each other for so long. I think it would benefit us both if we saw other people. Expand our horizon."

Moze's gut reaction was to laugh in his face; he couldn't be serious could he? The look on his face told her otherwise. She responded quickly.

"Maybe you're right." Moze sighed. "We have been dating for a little more than three years. I guess time really does fly by."

Now juniors in High school, Ned and Moze had been dating since the end of 8th grade.

"I'm glad you understand. These have been the best 3 years of my life, the time I spent dating you, I just think we should see other people before anything gets too serious." Ned explained.

She nodded. "I agree. And there's no hard feelings, we can go back to just being friends... you me and Cookie."

"Exactly! That sounds like the best plan."

"Well, I better get going. My parents are expecting me for dinner." Moze said calmly, ignoring the churning sensation in her stomach.

"Right." Ned said getting up off the front porch.

He gave Moze a quick, friendly, hug and she left with out another word.

**-At Moze's House****-**

Moze quietly opened her front door to see her mother standing over the stove in their kitchen, stirring what appeared to be Chile.

"Hey mom," She said.

"Hey honey, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You should probably clean up first." Her mom responded without looking up from the pot on the stove.

"Yeah good idea," Moze said, walking to the bathroom that was around the corner.

She began to wash her hands. The bathroom was blue with a shell border and tan tile. Moze always felt like she was at the beach when ever she used this bathroom.

She wiped her hands on the towel and once she was done ran upstairs to put some new clothes on. Her room was on the smaller side, but nice none the less. She found the clothes she was looking for and only minutes later joined her family at the dinner table.

Before she could even speak her mother asked her how her date was with Ned.

"It was okay." Moze stated nonchalantly.

"Okay?" Her mom questioned. "You always seem to have some kind of story to tell. You guys have so much fun together."

Her father was chowing down on the Chile (Yes Moze's assumption was correct.) without so much as a hello. Her brother was staring into space, most likely day-dreaming about some girl he was in 'lust' with. This meant she was forced to answer.

"Well…"

How could she tell her mom what had happened, with out her freaking out? She didn't want her to be upset but she had no other choice, lying never worked.

"We broke up." She said matter of factly. Trying to give off the impression that it was no big deal.

Now she had her father and brother's attention.

"YOU WHAT??" They all said at the same time.

"Broke up." Moze said once again.

"But honey you guys were so good together. It was as if it were meant to be. How could this happen?" Her mom demanded.

"Don't yell at me. He was the one that called it off."

"He did?" Her father asked now joining the conversation.

"Yeah he did. _He _said we should see other people."

"And you're okay with it?" Her mother asked worriedly, exchanging a look with her husband.

"Uh-huh."

Her brother looked at her confused.

"After all that time you spent jabbering _on_ and _on_ and _on _about the guy, he breaks up with you and all you can say is "Uh-huh." "No Omg the love of my life just dumped me?" You are one strange sister." He said clearing his plate and heading up to his bedroom.

After he left, her father spoke.

"Sweetheart, your brother does have a point."

"When does Conner ever have a point? All he thinks about is what girl he wants to date next." Moze reminded them.

"Be nice Jennifer. He's you brother. He may be a little quirky at times but at least he loves you." Her mom told her sternly.

"True." Moze said exasperated. She was ready to end this discussion. Now taking her bowl to the sink.

"One thing Jennifer," Her mom warned.

"Yeah Mom," She said, spinning around to look at her face to face.

"Just remember what a great guy you are giving up."

"He broke up with me!" Moze explained for what seemed like the 10th time that day.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to give up so easily."

"I guess." Moze replied annoyed. "I'm going up to my room."

"Okay," Her mother added quietly.

She knew her daughter and Ned would realize how silly they were being. Even if it took a few dates with other people to realize it. No relationship that meant _that_ much to two people could end that quickly.

**A: N/ Well everybody this is a very different type of story than most of my Noze ones, but I do guarantee a happy ending. I added some real life people into my story, my BFFS and I. They will be introduced soon. Please review. I would greatly appreciate it. I would like 5 reviews before I continue, but even if I don't receive them I will still continue because nothing can stop me now. MUHAHA. Sorry about that ignore my craziness. On with the story.**


	2. Matt

Chapter 2

Ned

Ned woke up from his terrible sleep. How could he have been so incredibly stupid? He loved Moze with all of his heart, just because he thought it might be a good idea to see other people didn't mean he had to say it out loud, or that she had to go and agree with him. _How could she give up so easily?_ He wondered._ I guess I will have to talk to her before class this morning. __Hmmm. W_hat was he suppose to say? _Moze I've made a horrible mistake, come back to me?_ That was not the approach he was going for. He sat up and looked at his nightstand. There was a picture of him and Moze at the park they always went to. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her lips were puckered into a kiss. It was one of his favorite pictures.

_How could this possibly be happening? _He felt like his world had just been ripped out from under him. Ned walked over to his dresser and pulled out the first thing he saw, Khakis and a T-Shirt. Nothing special but he didn't feel too special himself. He quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs, not wanting to be late again. Ned was about to open the front door when he heard a soft knocking, confused he waited and the knocking stopped. Ned decided to open his door and find out who or what was there. He looked outside to see Moze quickly walking down the path. She was probably the one who had knocked. Did she feel as strange and empty inside as he was feeling? That was the question burning up inside of him at that very moment.

Moze

It was another warm October morning and Moze was on her way to school. The leaves were still falling and the sun was shining. She couldn't believe she had actually knocked on Ned's door. _How pathetic. _He was going to be the one to keep the friendship in place not her. He had hurt her too badly. Although she would never admit it to anyone, he had broken her heart. Even though she insisted that she was fine with the whole thing.

Moze was completely lost in her thoughts when she ran into someone who had been walking in her line of direction. Not thinking she plummeted right into him. Way to preoccupied in her own thoughts about Ned to actually know what was going on.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed helping the boy up from the grass, where he had landed.

"That's okay. I guess I wasn't paying attention." He said.

"Are you kidding? I'm the one that plowed into you." She told him apologizing.

"It's fine, really. By the way my name is Matthew, but most of my friends call me Matt."

He had a dreamy look in his eyes like he was thinking of someone special, probably his girlfriend.

"Hi Matt, my name's Jennifer but my friends call me Moze."

She sighed. It was the nick-name Ned had given her with when they were kids. There had been three Jennifer's in their class but only one Moze. _STOP_ thinking about him she commanded herself, snapping back to attention.

"Nice to meet you Moze, if that's what you prefer." He said extending his hand for her shake.

"Yeah, Moze is great. The only people who call me Jennifer are my parents and sometimes my annoying brother." She said taking his hand and shaking back.

"Cool. I'm glad to know I'm not the only one with an annoying sibling."

"Are you kidding? I know tons of people with annoying siblings. It's just a part of life." Moze said.

Matt chuckled. He was actually pretty cute. Nice features and gorgeous eyes. He had a nice build as well. If she weren't so hung up on Ned she would totally date him.

"So I guess we have a lot in common, annoying siblings and a lot on our mind." Matt told her.

"How did you know I had a lot on my mind?" She asked him, starring into his dreamy eyes. For a moment she forgot about her broken heart, and Ned.

"You did kind of knock me over. Remember?" He said playfully nudging her.

"Right," She said smiling.

"So I bet a handsome guy like you has a girlfriend." Moze added playfully.

Ned obviously wanted to see other people. So why couldn't she?

He seemed like he thought about it for a while and then answered.

"Actually I'm single."

"Really? Me too." She said.

"That's great. Well not great, because I'm sure you did have a boyfriend who you loved very much." Matt said embarrassed.

"I know what you mean. I actually did have a boyfriend, his name was Ned, but he called it off to see other people." She said glumly.

"You must have really loved him. You look pretty upset." Matt responded.

Man this guy was good. It was like he could see right through her. He obviously understood. They were both still standing on the path as they continued the conversation.

"Yea I did. We grew up together." Moze told him.

"Sounds vaguely familiar," Matt said sadly.

"Do you care to elaborate?" She asked, wondering what he could possibly thinking about.

"Well since you spilled your guts to me, I guess it's my turn." Matt said with a huge grin.

Moze was truly starting to like this guy.

"Well there's this girl, her name's Stacy, she beautiful and so much fun to be around. I grew up with her as well. But it seems, like, all she wants to be is friends."

"Believe me, I can relate!" She spoke, annoyance in her tone.

They continued talking and now walked the remainder of the path to the high school down the road.

Ned

Ned was still standing in the doorway watching Moze carefully as she continued walking at a fast pace. He noticed some guy in front of her. It looked like she walked right into him, but he couldn't tell for sure. So Ned walked out onto the porch to get a better look. The guy was laying in the grass. It was confirmed, Moze had definitely run into him. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, the poor guy. Ned knew it was wrong to spy but the way he looked at it he didn't feel so guilty. It was happening practically on his property. H_ow could not he not pay attention?_

Moze helped the guy up and they started chatting. He couldn't hear a word, but the actions were enough. They were shaking hands and he nudged her which didn't look too friendly to Ned, it almost looked… he couldn't say it. Flirtatious. _ICK!! _No one was aloud to flirt with Moze, but him. _Wait you idiot you broke up with her. She's a free women. _Ned thought to himself and by the looks of it she was finding someone new and he wasn't. She had officially moved on. Ned decided to take the long way to school; he couldn't bare to see Moze flirting with some stranger.


	3. Stacy

Chapter 3

Ned

On his walk Ned ran into a mysterious girl. She was looking at him funny. Maybe he was just imagining it though. He couldn't quite figure it out. Ned didn't really know what to do, but the friendly nature he was raised with began to kick in, so he said hello.

"Hey," the girl responded.

Ned thought she looked a bit confused.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," She replied perkily. "Just thinking."

"Did I interrupt some deep inner thoughts?" Ned kidded.

"Who me? No, no I just think way too much." She said laughing.

"Okay sorry to bug you." Ned apologized.

"Oh no you didn't bug me; you must think I'm really strange being all deep in thought with out anyone around, like, friends. Gosh I must look really dumb right now." The girl said brushing her hair out of her eyes and flipping it over one shoulder.

She was actually pretty cute in a preppy, sort of strange way. She was blonde of course, with long hair that was highlighted an even lighter shade of blonde. She had on oversized sunglasses and a pink tank top with short shorts. She looked kind of nervous. The girl put the sunglasses in her bag and looked around.

"I'm totally freaking you out right? You haven't said anything in response to my crazy blabbing."

"No, you seem perfectly normal. I'm just in a trance myself." Ned explained.

"Really can I help?" She asked, her eyes widening. "Oh, wait silly me, you don't even know my name yet. I'm Stacy." She said excitedly.

"Oh right, my bad, my name's Ned."

"Ohh I love that name!" Stacy said gleefully.

She was very perky and a little on the shy side it seemed. That is if anyone could actually be perky _and_ shy at the same time.

"Well I just broke up with my girlfriend." Ned told her. For some reason he felt very comfortable around her. Comfortable enough to share his most personal thoughts.

"Oh why's that? If you don't mind me asking."

"To be honest, I don't really understand it myself. I guess I thought it would be a good idea to split up and see other people, but now I regret it. We have been best friends all our lives and dated for 3 years. She is the most important person in my life and I love her with all my heart. I really screwed this one up." Ned blabbed, glad to get it off his chest.

"Sounds complicated," Stacy advised. "But if a guy told me what you just said about that girl I wouldn't of let him go so easily."

"That's the thing. She just said okay like the whole time meant nothing to her."

"Ah-ha I see. Well us girls are pretty tricky. Maybe she doesn't want you to know how she really feels." Stacy explained carefully.

"I never thought of it that way, thanks Stacy." Ned said hugging her. She just seemed like the kind of person that you can hug and she wouldn't mind one bit.

"Yeah no problem," Stacy said embarrassed.

"So, Stacy," Ned asked. "What's your past, any special someone's?

"Are you kidding, I'm like 100 percent sigle."

"100 percent?" Ned asked curiously.

"Yeah, the guy that I've liked since forever only wants to be friends. We grew up together. He's my best guy friend."

"Oh, wow that sucks!" Ned said sympathetically.

"Thanks, but your situation is kind of worse. I never even dated Matthew; it could be a total disaster waiting to happen for all I know."

The two of them had stopped on the path.

"Oh so his name is Matthew?" Ned questioned Stacy.

"Uh-huh, everyone calls him Matt, but I just have always called him Matthew. I can't really break the habit. He never seemed to mind." Stacy told him.

"Yeah, Moze will always be Moze to me."

"Moze?" Stacy questioned her eyebrows furrowed.

"Her name is Jennifer Mosely, but I've always called her Moze."

"Aww, how cute," She commented.

Stacy paused for a moment she started digging through her huge purse. She finally pulled out her cell phone, pink of course, and looked at the time.

"Oh my gosh, Ned were going to be late! I've never been late for school, like, ever."

She grabbed Ned by the hand and dragged him the rest of the way to school.

Moze

As Moze was standing at her locker grabbing her stuff for homeroom, she felt like she was being watched. She turned around and Matt was still there but he wasn't the only one by her locker. It was Cookie.

"Hey Cookie!" Moze said nonchalantly.

Cookie didn't say anything as he took her arm and drug her to the stairway. This was he could talk to her without everyone listening.

"So I hear you and Ned broke up." Cookie said with out so much as a 'Hi Moze' or 'How's it going.'

"Uh-huh." Moze said lamely.

"How could you two break up?" Cookie practically shouted. "You were born to be together!"

"If that were true Ned wouldn't have broken up with me to see other girls." Moze explained.

"Ned. Broke. Up. With. You. To. See. Other. Girls?"

"Yeah what did you think?"

Cookie sighed. "I didn't know what to think Moze, with you showing up with some guy I've never met before."

"Cookie relax, I met him on the way to school, we're just friends. He likes some girl named Stacy."

"Oh is that so?" Cookie commented.

"Yup" Moze said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, then I'm going to talk to Ned and see what he thinks about this." He said.

"Fine, do what ever Cookie." Moze said annoyed at this point.

Cookie strutted down the halls leaving Moze standing alone by the stairway. Cookie stopped mid step to see Ned being drug into school by some blonde. They were both grinning. Moze couldn't help but feel bitter. Her stomach was in knots and she knew she was going to do something she would regret if she didn't get of there, and fast. Her fists balled up at her sides. She ran to the bathroom, the only decent place for a girl to have some privacy. She pushed the door open and walked to the mirror closest to her. Moze looked at her reflection. Her eyes were all wet and she new she was about to start crying but she had no time for that, class started in 5 minutes. Moze splashed some water on her face and left as quickly as she had entered.

Ned

Ned saw Cookie coming towards him and felt joy to see his friend. At least he could talk to Cookie about this whole mess. Stacy dropped Ned's hand, took one look at the clock, and bolted without as much as a goodbye. There were now 2 minutes until class started, but honestly Ned didn't care one bit. He needed to talk to Cookie and get a guys incite on the whole thing, but unfortunately Cookie saw Lisa hustling down the hall and the two took off to get to class before the bell rang. So much for talking to Cookie.

Ned slumped down by the lockers and sat there. He didn't care about being late, he just needed someone to talk to. More than anything he wanted to hold Moze, in his arms, at that very moment. He wanted to her be with him _so _badly, but he had made too big of a mistake this time and Moze couldn't help him. He had screwed up his relationship with her and was afraid she would never talk to him again. Who knew if they could even stay friends? For some reason he thought about Stacy and her dilemma with that Matthew guy. Could she possibly help him?

Moze

Moze walked into 1st period with at least a minute to spare. She sat down in her usual seat, relieved that she had taken advanced math. This meant Ned was not in this class with her. She never thought she would be happy about it. She used to be annoyed by the fact. The more time she spent with him the better, but now it seemed like the opposite. Moze looked across the room to see Cookie and Lisa in there usual seats, happy as ever. Everyone seemed to have a special someone. She continued scanning the room when her eyes fell upon Matt. That's when she thought of a great idea.


	4. A misunderstanding

Chapter 4

Moze

After class ended, Mozestuck around to try and catch up with Matt. He caught her gaze and walked on over to her.

"What's up Moze?" Matt asked her questionably.

"A lot actually, but lets not talk about that now. I have a question to ask." She told him jumping the gun.

"Okay shoot," Matt said a little alarmed by her bluntness.

"I can't ask you right here." Moze explained, as if it was obvious. "We have to go somewhere more private."

"Alright," He answered.

Moze walked out of the classroom and Matt followed. Once they were in away from all the people roaming the halls she popped the question.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

He looked at her strangely.

"Before you say no, it's not what you think." She said automatically.

"It isn't?" Matt wondered.

"Nope, I thought we could pretend to go out to make Stacy and Ned jealous." Moze explained.

"I don't know, that sounds pretty cruel. Don't you think?" He questioned, his good guy attitude playing in.

"It may seem that way, but I really think it will work." She said.

"I might consider it, but I don't see how it would work. Does Ned have a girlfriend?"

"Not in so many words, but some blonde was dragging him into school."

Matt's face went completely white.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Can you describe her?" Matt shot back with out missing a beat.

"Yeah sure," Moze said, describing what she could remember.

"She had a big oversized purse, a pink tank top on, and short jean shorts. She looked like she was in a hurry."

"Oh. My. God. That's Stacy alright." Matt explained, more color draining form his face.

"No way! That is so weird, my ex and your crush."

"I know it's awfully weird." He stated sadly.

"So does this mean you'll take me up on my offer?" Moze asked curiously.

"Without a doubt," Matt said his game face on.

Ned

As Ned pulled himself up off the floor he realized he had been day dreaming for a little too long. He had missed 1st period Math. He was in hot water now. Maybe if he could fake an injury Mrs. Meyer would let him off easy, but it was a little too late for that. She was now standing right in front of him.

"Mr. Bigby," She said angrily. "Is there some reason to why you were not in Math class today?"

"Well… uh" Ned scrambled.

"That's what I thought, because I happen to really like you I will let you off easy, but DON'T let it happen again." She seethed, walking back to her classroom.

"Phew." Ned breathed out a sigh of relief.

The angels must have been on his side today. Unfortunately he had spoken a little too soon. Just as he was about to walk to 2nd period History, Moze stopped him. She looked excited. Excited? He couldn't seem to fathom that one.

"Hey Ned," She said giddily, hugging him tightly.

It almost felt like they were together again. Ned could feel the butterflies forming in his chest. Their figures seemed to melt together. The magic was broken the second she asked the question that split Ned's heart into two.

"So you up for a double date tonight?" She questioned him. "I met this incredible guy named Matt and I wondered if you and that girl you were with this morning wanted to come?"

Not only had Moze moved on, she thought he was seeing Stacy. _Crap!! And double Carp!!_ He thought to himself. What could he possibly say? Before he could think of a logical response he opened his big mouth.

"I'd love to."

'_I'd love to?' _What was he thinking? This was a disaster waiting to happen. Not only did he have to see Moze with some other guy, he had to convince Stacy in to going when she was hung up on Matthew or whatever his name was. He was in deep, deep waters.

"Great," Moze said cheerfully, leaving Ned confused and broken hearted. His next move was to get to History without being late. Ned hustled down the halls and made it to room 201 with just a minute to spare. He sank in his chair, mentally preparing himself for another boring lecture about how important it is to study the past and the Roman Empire. Snooze!

-After Class-

Ned found Stacy quickly; she was talking with three girls who looked familiar. He took the direct approach and walked right up to her. All four girls were laughing just when Ned cut in.

"Excuse me ladies, can I speak with Stacy for just a moment?"

"Oh sure," The short brunette responded. "We were just gabbing nothing special. My names Carly by the way." She said a hint of curiosity lingered in her voice. She had gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Oh how rude of me." Stacy began. "Ned these are my best friends. Carly introduced herself already but you don't know the other two yet." She said pointing to the other two girls.

One was tall and skinny with long brown hair and eyes the color of Moze's. She was a beauty. Next to her was a blond who looked similar to Stacy, same kind of features. She was also pretty attractive looking.

"This is Sam." Stacy said nudging the brunette.

"Hi Ned, nice to meet you!" She said sweetly.

"Hey Sam,"

"And this is Sam" Stacy said introducing the other blonde.

"Hey Ned," Sam said.

"Oh wow there's two Sam's that's a bit confusing." Ned said chuckling.

"You get used to it." Blonde Sam responded.

"Yeah, I would imagine so."

Ned remembered what he had approached them for and asked them if he could talk to Stacy privately.

"Yeah not a problem, like I said before we were just gabbing." Carly said taking charge.

The brunette Sam leaned in and whispered something in Stacy's ear, he couldn't quite understand. It sounded like "_What a Hottie."_ But he couldn't tell for sure.

"Okay, bye girls." Stacy said as blonde Sam winked at her.

Stacy and Ned walked away from the group.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Stacy questioned him.

"Well I know it may be a lot to ask, seeing as I just meet you today, but you seem like a nice enough person." Ned explained.

"If you need a favor I'm your girl." She said giggling.

'_I hope so' _He added under his breath.

"Well, are you busy tonight?' Ned asked. "I know it's a Friday night and you probably have plans. I just thought I'd ask."

"No, I can't think of anything. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Palmer House."

"O-Oh… you mean like on a date?" She asked him questionably.

"Kind of, Moze is going with someone named Matt and she thought I would like to go. She seemed under the impression that I was dating you."

"U-Uh sure I guess I'll go."

"Here's the thing I thought we could pretend to go out to make her jealous."

Stacy looked a little confused.

"Is something wrong?" Ned asked. "I know this is a lot to ask."

"No it's not that, I just wondered if you knew the Matt Moze was dating."

It finally sunk in. Ned forgot that Stacy had liked some guy named Matt could it be the same Matt?

"Um, no I'm not sure."

"Oh! I guess it's fine, I'll go. What time will you pick me up?"

"Around 6:30, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah fine, I'll see you then."

"Cool." Ned said. "Thanks Stacy."

"Uh-huh."

And with that she was gone, sucked into the crowd, also known as high school.


	5. The Double Date

Chapter 5

Moze 

Moze was very nervous for the pretend date tonight. Would Ned buy it? She really hoped so. If the night worked out according to plan Moze would end up with Ned and Matt would be with Stacy. She really hopped it would. Moze wanted more than anything to be in Ned's arms again. She looked at the red alarm clock on her nightstand it read 6:15 She had better hurry. She searched through her closet for the fanciest outfit possible. The palmer House required a strict dress code, suit and tie for the gentlemen and a dress or fancy skirt for the ladies. Scrambling through her closet Moze found exactly what she was looking for, a breathtaking Red evening gown from Charlotte Russe. There was a beautiful Red satin bow that hung just right. It was a form fitting dress that hugged her in just the right places. She left her hair down, the ends curled ever so slightly.

Moze crossed her room to her dresser; she opened her jewelry box and found exactly what she was looking for, a beautiful red studded heart necklace. (A/N: If you read Moze's birthday you will know exactly what I'm talking about) Completely forgetting the person from whom she had received it. On the back of the necklace was an inscription from Ned that he had given to her on her birthday, confessing his undying Love, but Moze had forgotten completely what was on the back.

She went back to her closet and pulled out the finishing touch to what she hopped would be an incredible outfit, her golden heels. She was now officially ready, and just on time. The doorbell rang at exactly 6:30 on the dot. She had to admit the man was good. Running down the stairs carefully she finally reached her front door. Matt was standing on the porch. He looked pretty good himself. Moze had to admit he cleaned up good. The grin on his face told her he was impressed as well. The group agreed to all ride in the same car. Just as Matt and Moze had walked out to the Driveway Ned and Stacy just pulled up in the P.T. Cruiser, Ned had recieved for his 16th Birthday. Moze had so many butterflies it was unbearable.

"Are you ready for this?" Matt asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They walked hand in hand to the P.T. The second Ned and Stacy saw Moze and Matt both their jaws dropped open, but for completely different reasons. Stacy was incredibly upset and shocked at the same time. Shocked that Moze's date was in fact the Matt she new and loved, and upset because she loved him more than he would ever know. Her teeth were clenched as she mumbled a polite hello.

Ned however was stunned at how radiant Moze looked; it was almost as if she was glowing. Moze took this as a good reaction. As she climbed in the back with Matt, she got a better look at Ned as well. He was smoking. He was that hot, he had on a red tie that matched her dress perfectly and a black tux. He was looking very yummy, but unfortunately he was not hers for the night. Hopefully that would change soon.

Ned

Ned had to compose himself. He could not be drooling over Moze. It just wasn't possible because she was no longer his. Looking over at the seat next to him, his date was just as pretty with a pink strapless dress and strappy pink sandals. Her hair fell long as well. Ned finally turned around, trying his best to keep his mind off Moze.

"Hey Matt, Hey Moze, You both look nice." Ned spoke calmly.

"Thanks" Moze responded

"Same to you and Stacy." Matt had said quickly, a gleam in his eye.

"Thanks Matthew," Stacy said as perkily as ever. On the inside she was burning with rage.

Boy, she could really keep her cool. Ned put the car into drive and took off down the road.

-At the Palmer House-

Moze

Moze, Matt, and Stacy got out of the car silently as Ned parked. She could just feel the tension between the two. They walked in the revolving doors and Moze walked up to the "_Please be seated counter" _

"Reservations for Mosely." She told the woman behind the counter.

"Okay, right this way." The waitress said cheerfully, walking to the other side of the restaurant. The 3 of them following behind.

There was a big fountain with an elephant in the center and the walls had some kind of fancy print, roses maybe. They sat down at the extravagant booth. Moze had never met Stacy face to face so Matt introduced them.

"Stacy this is my _girlfriend _Moze." Matt said emphasizing on the word girlfriend.

"Hi Moze!" Stacy said, not missing a beat.

"And Moze, this is my best friend Stacy."

"Hey Stacy." Moze said flatly. Eyeing her up.

Ned finally walked in breaking the awful tension. He scooted in close to Stacy which really irritated Moze. She could feel herself becoming more and more angry by the minute. She cuddled up to Matt knowing he was just as jealous.

"So have you two lovely ladies been introduced yet?" Ned asked happy as ever, which really seemed to irk Moze.

"Yes we have." Stacy informed him. "Matthew introduced us."

"Ahhh, I see." Ned added.

The waitress came to take there drink orders.

"My names Sherrie, can I get anyone anything to drink?" She asked politely.

"That would be great." Ned said, officially taking charge.

Ned and Moze spoke at the same time. "Ice tea, lemon on the side."

Realizing this they both started cracking up. It was almost like old times. Stacy and Matt looked at each other funny. Realizing that they were dating other people or at least _"Pretending." _They averted their attention back to their supposed dates. Stacy seemed to be getting pretty cozy with Ned and Matt didn't seem to like it one bit.

"I'd like water please." Matt told the waitress.

"Raspberry Iced tea," Stacy responded, now paying more attention to Ned.

"Okay I'll get the drink orders ready." The waitress told them leaving.

Stacy leaned her head on Ned's shoulder and he seemed to be eating up all the attention. Moze turned to Matt and the next thing she knew he was kissing her. She didn't know what to do. Remembering it was all part of the plan, she kissed him back. He was good but nearly as good as Ned. Pretending that he was Ned she kissed him with every bit of passion in her body. Knowing it would look like they were truly in love, bound to make Ned jealous crazy! They pulled apart and Matt was grinning, a huge smile playing at his lips.

Stacy did not look happy and neither did Ned. Moze was now grinning too. Their plan had worked, but before she could get too excited, Stacy pulled Ned in and kissed him even harder and with more paiion then Matt had kissed Moze. Moze was even angrier and so was Matt. Knowing what they needed to do, they they kissed each other again even deeper this time. His hands were all over her and Stacy's were all over Ned. This was unbelievable. Moze broke off the kiss and gave Stacy a dirty look. She never knew she could be this upset.

The waitress came back with the drinks and an order of garlic bread. Matt looked at Moze and they both knew that their plan was not working. Ned and Stacy were still going at it. That's when Moze took a piece of garlic bread and chucked it at them, letting her jealousy get the best of her. Ned and Stacy pulled apart and Ned chucked it back. Before any one could stop it there was now a full on food fight.

**A/N: Okay everybody what are we thinking about the story so far? There will only be about 2 or 3 more chappters and I refuse to continue unless I get lots and lots of reviews!! Thanks to my loyal reviewers ****piratesmiley, ****Starfreak01, ****Jenny70529, ****reader91, ****Sharkss26****. But I want to see more from a different varity of people. Please don't be offended my loyal reviewers keep it up I love it and you make my day!!**


	6. Results

Chapter 6

Moze was safely sitting under the booth that they were originaly sitting at, completely confused. Looking at her surroundings she saw people running around throwing food at each other. How could she have let her jealousy get the best of her? By doing so she had officially started a food fight in a fancy restaurant. Moze had no idea where the others had disappeared to and quite frankly she didn't care. She was waiting impatiently for it all to be over. Still sitting curled up in a ball; she saw a flash of brown hair that was unmistakable! Ned. He appeared to be looking for someone, _but whom? _Moze wondered. He ducked down low to the ground, on his hands and knees, now crawling under the table as well. Either she was the one he was looking for or he had the same idea as her. She hoped it was the first one. Moze let out a deep breath startling Ned. He had now noticed she was under there with him.

"I was looking for you." Ned said taking the direct approach.

Moze couldn't help but feel relief rising up from inside of her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah." He challenged her.

"Do you care to explain why?" Moze asked him curiously, a hint of bitterness slipping from her lips.

"What do you mean why? Can't a guy look for his best friend?" Ned asked, satisfied by her response.

"He could if he wasn't here with his new girlfriend." She muttered just bellow a whisper, but still loud enough for Ned to here.

"What was that?" Ned asked teasing her.

She knew he had heard her. He just wanted her to repeat it again. Only to prove that him and Stacy had, indeed, made her jealous crazy!

"Nothing!" Moze replied automatically, biting down on her lip to keep herself from saying the wrong thing.

"It wasn't nothing, or you wouldn't have said it." He reminded her, a smile playing at his lips.

Moze shifted uncomfortably.

"Believe me it was nothing." She spoke harshly, the words gnawing at Ned from the inside out.

_Why is she so stubborn that she can't just admit she's jealous?_ He wondered to himself.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have said it." Ned explained, gloriously as if winning the argument.

"Bigby, you know darn well what I said and I am not repeating it." Moze told him, anger fuming form her voice.

"No, really, I didn't hear what you said. Repeat it please." Ned said mockingly. He loved pushing her buttons.

"Fine. I said. 'He could if he wasn't here with his new girlfriend.' Are you happy now?!" She shouted.

Ned was practically jumping up and down he was in fact _that_ happy.

"Yes. Yes I am." He told her, but she could tell he was still not completely satisfied.

"Good." Moze added quietly.

"Somebody's jealous." Ned said teasing her in a squeaky little kid voice.

"I am NOT jealous." She said not wanting to admit defeat. He was supposed to be the one jealous, not her.

"I think you are. You did start a food fight all because Stacy was kissing me." He reminded her still talking like a little kid.

"I could say the same about you." She told him now playing his stupid little mind games.

"I didn't start the food fight, now did I?"

Just as Ned said this there was a loud scream and the two of them crawled out from underneath the table wondering what all the commotion was about. There was a woman who looked extremely angry in a very expensive looking dress that was covered in Spaghetti sauce.

"Who is responsible for starting this food fight?" She screamed shrilly, her voice so loud it echoed in the now dead silent room.

No one knew what to do. If anyone found out that Moze had started the food fight she would be dead meat.

"FESS UP!" She commanded.

At the very moment Moze was about to open her mouth and confess someone else beat her to it.

"I did." The voice spoke.

All heads in the room turned to look at the culprit. It was in fact:

Ned. Well not really.

Moze stood frozen in place. Ned had just taken the wrap for something she had done.

"Is this true?" The woman asked again.

"Yes." Ned replied meekly.

A man now entered the restaurant and began to speak.

"Everybody leave immediately there is nothing to see here." He said waving his hands in the air. He looked like the manager.

As everyone began to leave, Moze whispered a quick thanks to Ned, knowing it was not nearly enough to show her gratitude. She would have to repay him. He mumbled a quick you're welcome and Moze headed off to find Matt and Stacy.

Minutes later Moze found the two of them sitting on a bench in front of the door kissing. It looked like everything had worked out for Matt. Ned was now girl-friendless. But yet her and Ned still weren't together, how could this be possible? Did the world hate her?

"You guys ready to go?" Moze asked them once they had stopped.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Stacy said grinning uncontrollably.

The three of them exited through the revolving doors and headed for the parking lot. Once Stacy was a few paces ahead Matt stopped to talk to Moze.

"Thanks Moze, you really saved the day. This was the best night of my life, all thanks to you. I hope everything works out with you and Ned." He said happily.

"Thanks, me too." Moze said truly happy for Matt. Him and Stacy were a match made in heaven.

"You're welcome, and things will look up. You can tell he likes you, why else would he have taken the wrap for you?"

"True." Moze said as they reached the P.T. Cruiser. They all hopped in and Moze put the car in drive and drove away. She figured Ned would call her for a ride home later tonight. _I just hope he's not in to much trouble! _Moze thought. This was a favor she could never repay him for.


	7. Together at last

Chapter 7

After Moze dropped Matthew and Stacy off she was exhausted. It had seemed like such a long night. In reality it had actually been pretty short. All she wanted to do at that very moment was curl up in a ball and just finally go to sleep, but unfortunately she had a little too much on her mind to do just that. Of course it was about Ned. Questions like why did he cover for me? And does he want to get back together? Were spinning through her head. She flopped down on her bed and just layed there for a while, letting all her thoughts collect when she heard a strange pitter pattering noise coming from outside. Now switching position so that she was on her stomach, Moze looked out her picture window to see who, or what, was causing the commotion.

It was in fact Ned himself. He was throwing small stones at her window. She had mixed emotions on how exactly to react. After debating it for a while, she finally opened the window to see what it was Ned wanted. He was too fast for her and was already in her room after only opening the window seconds ago.

"How did you get in here so fast?" Was the first thing that popped out of Moze's mouth.

"Easy, I knew you would eventually let me in so I just climbed half way until you eventually opened the window." Ned told her, a grin spreading across his face.

"Am I that easy to figure out?" Moze asked Ned, letting her agitation take over.

"Kind of." He replied still smiling.

"What did you want me to do just let you stand out there looking pathetic?" She responded knowing he wouldn't be to happy with her after saying this.

"So, now it's pathetic to talk to my best friend?" he responded hurt. "You know what? Don't even respond to that." He added and tried to escape through the window, but this time Moze was too fast grabbing him by the arm.

"I didn't mean it like that." She tried explaining. "It was a really long night and I guess I was just…"

"Just what…."

"Annoyed that you were so happy with Stacy. The whole time I was just dating Matthew to make you jealous and you probably hate me. You deserve to be happy and now everything pretty much blew up in my face. So I deserve any mean thing you say to me after what I just confessed." Moze said letting the tears fall that she had been holding back for most of the night.

Ned wrapped her in a hug and let her cry in his arms as she nestled against his chest, not caring the slightest bit if her tears drenched his shirt.

"Well since you confessed just about everything to me, I guess it's my turn." He said still holding her tight.

"W-hat?" She questioned him the tears still streaming form her eyes.

"I only dated Stacy to make _you_ jealous. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I said we should break up. There is no way I could live my life with out you in it. Even if you hate me after this I will still love you with all of my heart. Forever and Always." Ned said gently, now stroking her hair.

"Wow," Moze muttered, looking him straight in the eyes. "Are we really this stupid that we had to date different people just to make each other jealous? All we had to do was be honest with ourselves and tell each other what was really going on."

Ned began to chuckle slightly. "You're exactly right."

"That's pretty sad." She said chuckling as well.

Staring into Moze's eyes Ned knew what they both wanted, and needed. He filled the space between him as his lips met hers. She responded immediately moving her hands threw his hair as he let his hands wrap around her waist. It was one of the best kisses they had ever shared. When they pulled apart Moze and Ned spread themselves out on her bed. He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell into a peaceful sleep. One of the best sleeps both of them had ever had, knowing that they were together again and this is how it would always be.

**Well that's the end of my story. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Countrygal212**


End file.
